


Little Doe

by Animekath



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, nearly caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Hey guys, Kat here!Not much to say on this; I love Sandor so far and wanted to do a mini smut story on him :3 This is just an experiment! Hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> Not much to say on this; I love Sandor so far and wanted to do a mini smut story on him :3 This is just an experiment! Hope you like it!

You bit your lip, holding back your moans but the larger man underneath you gripped your hips as a warning. "Don't you dare, little doe...I want to hear every moan that comes out of that pretty mouth of yours." Sandor grunted deeply, watching you ride him as your nails grazed his broad chest.

You unhooked your lip, moaning when you felt him slide inside you. "S-Sandor..!" You felt small on top of him; his thick cock felt like it'll enter your belly. Each time he would hit your womb but worried he'll rip it apart by his size. "Hah...Fuck...I can't take anymore."

The man smirked, bucking his hips up which made you gasp as he felt deeper if that could happen. "Oh, you can, ah...Don't whine to me. No other man will complete you as I can." He said, feeling your hips grind against him.

"I-I don't want another man...I want you." You breathed out. "Sandor-!" He pinned your body to the bed, his large frame towering over you with your hands above your head. You were not scared of him...You felt safe underneath his body; he made you feel invincible. "Aah!" You cried out, his hips ramming against yours and felt his cock buried inside you. "I-I-Ah! Can't! Anymore A-And I'll come!" You cried out, already seeing stars as he fucked you raw.

"Then come for me, little doe. Squeeze me with that tight cunt of yours so I'll cum inside you...Fuck..." He growled like an animal which excited you. People called him a hound, but he wasn't to you...He was your man like you were his woman. "I'm close too...Hah...I'm going to cum so down into your womb that you'll be breeding tomorrow..!"

"Hah...Come for me; my love..! P-Please fuck me into the bed until I have your children!" You cried out, your stomach burning for release with your pussy milking Sandor. "Oh, fuck! Yes!"

"Fuck...Come for me..!" He growled as he gripped the bed, pounding into you and soon saw you climax, his eyes sparkled as you came undone. "_____-!" He continued his hard thrusts until he emptied his balls inside you, feeling your body shake as his cum drowned you up. "Fuck..!" He gasped, holding himself inside you, like a plug to hold in all the cum. He panted, looking over your shaken form. "You okay, little doe?"

"Yes...But my belly feels so full." Sandor let out a breathless chuckle. You reached out and cupped his burnt cheek, his body stiffened for a second but eased when he saw you smile. "Sandor, my love...You will always have my heart. My handsome knight..."

He chuckled, smirking at your last part, knowing you were serious, but it seemed ridiculous still. "My heart belongs to you as well...This dogs old heart."

You pulled him in for a kiss but gasped, his cock twitching inside you. The action made your cheeks heat up, covering your mouth with the back of your hand. "you're still hard..?"

"Oh yes, little doe...The night is still young..."


	2. My Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> I wanted to do another short story because I love this man, I swear-! I love him and Arya together, travelling like father and daughter! I’m halfway through season four, still trying to mentally rest after season three but it’s no good. Q n Q I can’t love anyone in GoT, can I!? *sobs!*
> 
> I hope you enjoy some more smut with Sandor!

"Ah-!" You cried, your nails digging into the wooden table as you felt each thrust Sandor gave you, your legs feeling like they'll give out at any second beneath him, but he luckily held your hips up so his cock would go in deeper. "Sandor..!"

"Scream my name louder, little Doe...I don't think the gods can hear you yet. Hah...Fuck, such a tight cunt you got." He grabbed a hand full of your hair and thrust your head up to look at the ceiling, feeling his hot breath against your neck. "Come on...Who does this tight cunt belong to? Scream it..!"

"Y-You! Sandor Clegane!" You cried out, shoots of pain ran through your head by the hair pulling, but you didn't tell him to stop, the pleasure outweighing the pain. "M-My pussy belongs to the Hound..! Ah! Please!!" He groaned when you called him that, his hips slapping against your ass as his thick cock fucked your aching pussy. You have only called him Hound once out of anger, and he never let you forget that day, just like tonight. "Nnh-! Can I see your face?"

"Heh...Why do you want to see this old dogs face? Ah...Not much to look at." Everyone feared him beside you. He always wondered why you loved him, why you wanted him to breed you and why did you want to see his face. You always looked at him with love which he felt like he didn't deserve.

He felt like he didn't deserve you.

"Please, Sandor..!" You begged again. He slowed his pace and pulled out; you let out a soft moan when you felt empty. You missed the feeling already. He turned you over, your back resting against the table with your legs either side of his body. "There you are..." You smiled, reaching out to cup his face. He was hungry for your touch, closing his eyes as he felt your thumbs rub his cheeks. "My handsome man...My lovely Wolf..."

"I am no wolf nor lovely, Little Doe. I am a Hound...A monster." He whispered, leaning over your body like pray, his large hand on your hip.

You just shook your head. "Not to me, Sandor...And never will be. You are the man who has my heart..." You smiled softly, your legs hugging his waist to bring him closer, feeling his cock brushing against you. You loved when he bit his lip, his eyes looking over at you, it made you melt underneath him.

"...You are a fool, miss _____." He said before thrusting himself inside you again, your head shooting back as you let out a moan. "Fuck...My little Doe."

Your hands gripped onto his arms as he fucked you again, but it didn't feel as rough as before. It felt like he was feeling each part of you like you were with him. You moaned, feeling each inch that went inside you which made your toes curl, letting out short breaths. "S-Sandor...Mm...So deep." You placed a hand on your belly, pressing down to feel his tip hitting your end. "Nh-!"

"Look at you...In such a bliss. You are cock hungry for me." He smirked, his hand running up to grip your throat. "Look me in the eyes as I fuck your needy cunt...I'm going to fill you up with my cum." He groaned. "Rub that little pearl for me...Ngh, that's it...I want you to come on my fucking cock."

You buck your hips as you rubbed your clit, letting out moans and cries with every thrust he made. "I-I'm close...Oh, fuck-! Come inside, come inside me!" You moaned like a chant, Your stomach tightening up. "Fuck! Sandor-!"

"_____..!" You growled like a wild beast, His cock thrusting inside you before he came, his hot cum painting your insides until you were full. He felt your legs squeeze him close so he wouldn't pull away. You felt his cum oozing out of you, dripping down your ass to the table. "Fuck, girl...You are something."

"Hah...I'm no girl, My love." You smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck to bring him close for a loving kiss. "My wolf...Just hold me and don't you dare let go."

"And what if I do, little Doe?" He grinned.

"Then I will chain you up...Like a hound." You smiled back, running your fingers through his hair with challenging eyes.

"Ngh...Careful there. I might chain your pretty neck and keep you in bed to empty my cum inside you."

"...Do it."


	3. The Hound is a tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> Finally finished watching GoT so far, only one episode to go for all of us! I am so drained and just want to keep all of my cuties safe and not bloody die! Damn GoT! >:/ Anyway, I wanted to do another pointless smut for my best soft boy, Sandor! I still love the Hound so much, Him and Tormund need their own show, I swear!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for spelling and grammar!

"Nnh..!" You whimpered as your face was buried into the larger man's neck, trying to keep quiet but it was hard with his cock being buried inside you over and over again. "F-Fuck..."

"Easy, little Doe. Don't want anyone hearing us." Sandor grinned against your head, easily lifting and lowering yourself on to his throbbing monster, sometimes thrusting his hips up to make your body stir and your pussy pulsing for more. "You don't want the Lannisters to hear us."

You bit your lip, your hand gripping his shoulder while the other ran through his shaggy hair. “Y-You’re making it hard for me-Nhh! Sandor...” Your legs shook since they have been held up for so long, feeling like you will never walk again after this. You felt like an animal in heat, wanting nothing but a man to release you and have their cum inside you. Luckily, that was the Hound.

“Look at you, Hah...How long have you wanted my dick for?” He grunted, his hips thrusting up which slapped against your ass with his cock being buried inside you, stretching you out to your limit. “Heh...Maybe from the last time, we did it. I see your eyes on me, ngh...I bet you finger fuck your little cunt while thinking about me, huh? Getting so fucking wet for an old dog...” He groaned against your neck, his eyes glanced at his cock, fucking your pussy, seeing you were dripping on the floor. “Fuck...You’re going to kill me one day, I swear to fucking god..!”

You whimpered, biting your lip inside your mouth so hard that you tasted the iron on your tongue, wanting to scream so severely for Sandor. This man knew how to make you go crazy, knowing how to tease you and make your body quake. “M-Mmm!” The only sounds being heard from the both of you was the wet slapping sounds, the clunking of his armour and the whimpers and groans coming from each other's lips. “Ah!” You let out a cry when Sandor thrusts up harder, his large hand quickly covering your mouth, your moans muffled against his hand.

“What did I say, little doe?” He huffed, letting out small pants as his eyes stared down at you. Your eyes gave him an apologetic look, but he wasn’t having it, his throbbing cock pounding into you that you saw stars spark up in your eyes.

“Where the hell is that dog..!?”

Joffrey Lannister!

Your eyes widen with panic, Sandor stopping his thrusts but his cock still inside you, holding you in place. “I swear, it keeps running off nowadays..!” He huffed, sounding like he was down the hallway, knowing if Joffrey continues to walk down, he’ll see both of you together. This made your walls tighten up, Sandor softly groaning at how tight you were getting, giving you a dark stare but not from anger.

Sandor started to move his hips again, holding you in place as you gave him a warning look. He wasn’t going to do this, was he? From the smirk the hound was giving you, it was indeed what Sandor was doing. You held back your moans as he fucked you, not hard or fast but a simple pace to not make much sound. “Fine it, will you? Give it a treat if you have to...” You heard the guard reply and leave, hoping they were walking the other way.

When the footsteps faded, you move your head to the side so you would speak. “Y-You’re rotten, Sandor...We could have been caught..!” You hissed but closed your eyes and moaned when his thrusts became faster, now going back to his rough pace again. “Shit..!”

“I don’t give a shit if he catches us...I would love to see his face when I fill you with my cum.” He grunted, smirking down at you. He grabbed your hips and slammed you down, your legs hugging his waist. “Such a good whore for me.”

“Nnnh! S-Sandor, I-...I can’t hold it anymore..! Please..!” You squeaked out, feeling your lower stomach stir. “Sandor, Fuck..!” You held onto him to dear life, biting his shirt between his neck and armour. “Mm!” You cried out against his neck, your walls squeezing Sandor for him to come.

“Fuck...Such a good. Fucking. Cunt..!” He growled as he gave a few hard thrusts and finally came inside you, his throbbing cock shooting hot cum in your pussy which quickly filled you up. “Ngh..!” You both held on to each other as you let the rush of climax ease you down, panting against his heated neck. “Such a good little doe.” He huffed.

“Sandor...” You hummed, snuggling into him. He looked to the side, feeling a bit tense when you snuggled him but sigh when you kissed along his neck. He soon pulled out, his cum dripping out of you needy hole. “Fuck...” You bit your lip, watching him rub his tip along your slit to get you even messier. “Fucker...”

“Of course...” He chuckled and let you stand, holding your hips, so you get the feeling back to your legs. “You should go now. I need to check the King fucker now before he cries to mommy.” He huffed, putting himself back in his pants.

You put your dress down and smiled up at him. “Okay..!, I’ll see you soon.” You pecked his lips and quickly walked off, Sandor watching you leave before humming with a smile.

“Never thought I see the day when you fucking smile.”

Sandor’s face drops and glanced at the voice, seeing a man he disliked; Bronn from where ever the fuck. Bronn was smiling at him, the type of smug smile the hound wanted to rip from his lip. “I’m surprised any girl would let you stick your cock anywhere near them..!” He chuckled, walking over to the larger man. “Maybe I should give her a try...See what makes you fucking happy.”

Sandor grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall. “Touch her...And I will rip your fucking dick off and shove it down your throat..!”

No one touches his Little Doe.


End file.
